


Tumlbr Ficlets

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ficlets I wrote on tumblr featuring joetrick, jetpony, and kobracola (also lowkey frerard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things You Said After You Kissed Me (Kobracola)

They didn’t get a lot of opportunities to watch movies out in the zones, but after everything that had happened recently, Show Pony thought it was the best way to end the week. It wasn’t the worst one he’d made Cherri Cola watch, and he did find himself laughing a couple of times. But the night didn’t end as happy as Show Pony had hoped it would.

After it was over, he looked over at Cherri Cola, who was staring blankly out the window. He sat back down next to him and laughed. “Bet it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be,” Show Pony joked. 

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Cherri Cola’s head snapped towards him. Before Show Pony could ask, the other killjoy was racing out the door.

“Cherri! Where are you going?” he called after him.

He didn’t turn around. He only kept running. Those words wouldn’t get out of his head. They brought back so many memories. It wasn’t Show Pony’s voice either that was saying those words.

There was a night, years ago, when Cherri Cola was out with the Four. Kobra Kid loved looking at the stars, but he wasn’t too worried about the sky that night. 

While the other three sat on top of the car, gazing at constellations, Cherri found himself holding hands with Kobra Kid. The only stars he could see were in the other’s eyes. They’d been that close before, but there was always something holding Cherri Cola back from moving any further. He knew the consequences and possibilities of love in the desert, and he was afraid to love Kobra Kid.

But that night, even though the fear was still there, Cherri knew it was going to be okay to feel love for Kobra. So while they sat in the dirt behind the car, he leaned over and finally kissed Kobra Kid. It wasn’t the worst kiss he’d had, and he did find himself smiling when he leaned away.

Cherri Cola’s knees finally gave out, and he collapsed to the ground, right in front of the mailbox with four new shrines around it. He could faintly hear Show Pony yelling at him still, but what was completely clear in his head were Kobra’s words after he kissed him for the first time.

He remembered Kobra Kid’s smile and the way he bit his lip before laughing, drawing the attention of the others. 

“Bet it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be.”


	2. Things You Said Through Your Teeth (Jetpony)

One thing everyone loves about Jet Star is how calm he always is. A lot of them have put money on that being the only reason he can put up with Show Pony. No one had ever seen him get mad–even after Kobra Kid accidentally shot him in the foot one sleepless night. Sure, he couldn’t walk for a week or two, but he remained calm the entire time. 

It was a typical quiet day in the zones, which meant everyone was too hot to function properly since there were no dracs to keep them distracted. Even Fun Ghoul, who seemed to be always cold, only had on one layer that day. 

One thing no one knows about Jet Star is how much he hates surprises. Since he’s always so calm, no one would expect it out of him, but that’s the way he likes it–everything must remain in his control and _calm_. 

Jet Star hadn’t seen Show Pony all day, which seemed a bit odd to him, but he also knew everyone was looking for some way to keep cool. He didn’t think about it too much until he saw Fun Ghoul snickering in the shade just across from him.

“What’s so funny-”

Jet Star was interrupted as ice cold water was poured over his head and drenched his entire body. He jumped up and swung his arm around to catch whoever had done it.

“What the fuck, man!” He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes and saw that he had Show Pony’s shirt bunched his in fist. A look somewhere between bemused and fearful was on Show Pony’s face.

“Thought you could cool down a bit,” he smiled.

Jet Star took a deep breath and gritted his teeth together. “It’s a good thing I love you, asshole.” He let go of Show Pony and the two laughed it off. “But don’t ever surprise me like that again.”


	3. Things You Said Over the Phone (Joetrick)

“Yeah, I don’t know, maybe we could all go to the carnival or something this weekend,” Joe said, sounding a little tired.

Patrick sighed, trying to find the right words to fit what he was thinking. He didn’t _want_  to go with the others. Not that he didn’t like being with Pete and Andy, but he really wanted to just spend time with Joe. “Maybe, but I think Pete’s still going to be out of town and Andy’s sick,” Patrick said, twirling the telephone cord around his fingers.

“Well, we could wait and see what happens,” Joe yawned. 

Rolling over onto his stomach, Patrick wrapped himself in the cord. “But it ends this weekend, and I haven’t gone yet,” he whined. Why couldn’t Joe just realize he wanted to go with _him_.

“Oh,” Joe paused. “Maybe we could get dinner first?”

Patrick froze. Did he really just say that? “What? Get dinner?”

“Oh, well, if you don’t want to, I was just offering-”

“I’d love to!” He then bit his lip, was that too much? Too obvious? “I mean, yeah, yeah, I’m totally down with that.”

Joe laughed. “Yeah, alright, cool. I’ll stop by your house at, like, five? We can walk together?”

“Yeah,” Patrick tried to keep his composure. “Yeah, cool.”

“Cool,” Joe repeated. “Alright, good night, Patrick.”

“Good night,” Patrick sighed, hanging up the phone. After he untangled himself from the cord and put the phone back on his dresser, he flopped down on his bed. He let out a giant sigh and smiled brightly. He couldn’t wait for this weekend.


	4. Things You Said When You Were Crying (Jetpony)

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Just quit fighting!” Jet Star slammed his fists on the desk in front of Dr. Death Defying. The deejay raised his eyebrow as Party Poison and Fun Ghoul immediately quit shouting.

“Cool your jets, Jet Star,” Dr. D sighed. 

“I’m just trying to say that maybe-”

“No, no you’re not!” Poison cut of Ghoul. “You’re just making things worse-”

“You don’t understand-” “If you would just shut up-” 

“Ah!” Jet Star screamed and pushed the two aside. He was so fed up with the two arguing all the time. He tried to deal with it and let it blow over, but they were his best friends. It hurt him to see them fight, and tonight was one of the worst fights they’d had.

It made him feel like everything was falling apart inside. He didn’t realize tears were falling down his face, but he didn’t care. He just needed to put space between him and the conflict. Jet was so used to being the voice of reason, but sometimes it all built up inside.

He eventually ran behind the diner and leaned against the wall. No one would come back here normally, and he just needed a couple of minutes to calm down. 

The tears wouldn’t stop, though. He just kept crying. He heard someone coming, but couldn’t make himself keep quiet. He hid his face in his hands and tried to quit crying.

“Hey, Jet Star!” he recognized Show Pony’s voice immediately. He definitely didn’t want to cry in front of him, but because he tried harder to stop the tears, it only made it more difficult.

“Jet, what’s wrong?” Show Pony skated over to him and gently touched his shoulder. “Jet Star?”

Jet leaned into Show Pony, making him slide back a bit, but he caught himself before they both hit the ground. Show Pony didn’t say anything more, just wrapped his arms around Jet Star as he cried.

After a minute, Jet started sniffling. He turned his face to Pony’s neck and tried to speak, but he still couldn’t get anything intelligible out.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Show Pony whispered. “Give it a few minutes. You don’t always have to be the tough one, y’know?”

Jet smiled a bit. He knew Pony meant what he said. “I- I just can’t keep up with them,” he stuttered. “I want to make sure they d- don’t kill each other-”

“Who? Poison and Ghoul?”

Jet Star nodded his head. His hair against Show Pony’s neck tickled. 

“Pfft, you know they wouldn’t do that! Plus, if they did shoot each other, I wouldn’t want you in the middle of it! Let’s not forget the last time Cherri and Ghoul fought.”

Jet Star laughed and faced Show Pony as he wiped the tears off of his boyfriend’s face. “I’m not _nearly_  as threatening as Kobra Kid, though,” Jet replied, remembering the way Kobra looked at Ghoul when they shot him when he got in the way.

“Yeah, but I am,” Show Pony gave him a cocky smile. “But you don’t need to worry about that. You know how Ghoul and Poison are. They’ll be over it soon. I just want you to not get so caught up in it. If they can’t work it out, Dr. D will work it out for them.”

Jet laughed again and leaned forward to kiss Pony. He was thankful for him for things like this. If anyone could calm him down, it was Show Pony. No one else knew what he needed to hear.


	5. Things You Said While You Were Driving (Joetrick)

“Fuck,” Patrick groaned in the passenger seat.

Joe laughed as he drove down the highway towards their hometown. “I told you it wasn’t cooked all the way.”

Instead of arguing about it, Patrick quickly started knocking on the door. “Pull- pull over!”

Thankfully no one was behind them, and Joe could easily slow down and pull off the road. Patrick was already opening the door as he stopped the car. He was grateful he shut the door behind him because he really didn’t want to hear him throw up again.

He shook his head as Patrick got back in the car, looking completely out of it. “Man, you look terrible.”

Patrick folded his hands over his face and leaned forward. “I’m sorry I ruined the dinner.”

“It’s no big deal, Patrick,” Joe said, getting back onto the road. “To be honest, I’m glad I got an excuse to leave my parents.” 

Back on the road, Patrick still kept his head leaned forward. Joe placed his hand on his thigh. “Plus, I’d rather spend time with _just_  you.”

Patrick turned to face him and gave him a half-hearted smile. “Just wish I wasn’t throwing up my guts.”

Laughing again, Joe took the next exit to get home. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you don’t ruin the furniture.”


	6. Things You Said While You Were Drunk (Joetrick)

It was a quiet night, and Patrick had just gotten back from work, so he was still settling down from the day. He made himself dinner and just sat down on his couch, getting ready to take the first bite of his sandwich when he heard a knock on the door.

He sighed and sat down the plate, but before he could get up, Joe stumbled through the door and smiled brightly at him.

“Hey, hey, Patrick,” Joe slurred. “Hey, Patrick-”

“Hi, Joe,” Patrick stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. This wasn’t the first time Joe had crashed into his house after one too many at the bar. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t go to Pete’s since his house was closer to the joint Joe always went to. Even so, Joe always managed to find his drunken way to Patrick’s.

“Hey, Patrick,” Joe walked over to him and threw his hand on his shoulder. Both of them stumbled a bit, but Patrick caught himself before they both fell to the ground. “Do- do I _smell_  like alcohol?” He leaned forward and brought Patrick’s face closer to his chest.

Pushing him away, Patrick made a disgusted sound. “Yes, you do. What happened?” He decided there was no good in arguing with him about showing up at his house wasted while he was still out of it.

“I might have spilled a _teeny_  bit.” He threw his hands up as if he were just as confused as Patrick.

“I swear, on of these days you’re going to stumble to the wrong house and get beat up or something,” Patrick grumbled while guiding Joe to a seat. He grabbed Joe’s favorite food from his fridge and brought it to him.

Sitting together, while Patrick finally ate dinner, Joe leaned his head onto his shoulder and scooted closer to him. “You’re the best,” he said cheerfully.  “I like you a lot.”

Patrick just rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, I kinda like you, too.”


	7. Things You Said I Wished You Hadn't (Frikey)

Frank didn’t have a filter. He said whatever came to his mind. Sometimes what he said was really funny. Other times, not so much. He really didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but sometimes words just spilled out of his mouth. Most of the time, he could move on after he said something stupid, but this time, he felt guilty for days.

He’d been crushing on Mikey for years and only just got a chance to ask him out. One of their favorite bands were in town, and Frank knew Mikey would love to go to a show without worrying about having to go with his older brother watching over him. 

Mikey was so excited when Frank asked, he gave him a huge hug that made Frank blush.

The night went well, and Frank got to see Mikey light up with joy during the show, which he enjoyed more than the actual band.

Afterwards, they walked towards Frank’s car in the dark. It took everything in him to not reach over and kiss Mikey. He was still smiling the same dorky smile that Frank couldn’t get over. 

“Tonight was great, Frank,” Mikey said once they’d gotten to the car. He leaned against the door and peered down at him. He looked like he was going to say something else, but only waited for Frank to unlock the door.

Once he got into the driver’s seat, he leaned over and opened the passenger door. Mikey sat down, but didn’t shut the door. After a few seconds, he leaned back in the seat and closed the door.

“Hey, Frank?” Mikey asked before he could start the car.

“Yeah, Mikey?” Frank could feel his heart racing. _Please, please say you like me._

“Can I ask you something?”

“Y-yeah sure,” Frank held his breath.

“D- do you think it’s okay for-” he stopped his thought. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“No!” Frank yelled, then bit his lip. Mikey looked a bit frightened, but Frank tried to recover from it. “I mean, you can ask me anything, Mikey.” He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay.

“Do you think it’s okay for a boy to like another boy?” Mikey asked shyly.

A wave of relief washed over Frank. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Yes, I think that’s _totally_  fine.” Mikey smiled and grabbed his seatbelt. As he got buckled and Frank started the car, Frank continued, “In fact-”

“Because that new boy at school is _so_  cute! But I don’t know how to ask him out or anything,” Mikey started ranting, interrupting him.

Frank froze. He clenched his fists together and felt defeated. 

“What do you think I should do?” Mikey asked.

Frank angrily backed out of his parking spot and started driving Mikey home. “You could always fucking invite him to his favorite band’s concert and not mind that you’re behind a giraffe the entire time because he has the cutest fucking smile in the world,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Oh, and even better!” Frank slammed on the break at the stop sign. Mikey jerked forward a bit, but the seatbelt locked on him. “When you go to take him home, he’ll tell you he fucking likes someone _else_!” He looked at Mikey to see the smile was gone. In its place was a look of pain.

“Oh,” Mikey leaned away from him. “I didn’t-”

“Just forget it, man,” Frank was already regretting what he did–what he said. The look of pure terror and hurt on Mikey’s face had already left its mark on his heart. “Forget I said anything.”

The rest of the car ride was silent. When they got to the Way’s house, Mikey didn’t say goodbye, didn’t say thanks. He just got out and left Frank sitting there.

Frank leaned his head on the steering wheel. “I’m such an idiot. A big fucking idiot.” He knew he was never going to be able to fix this.


End file.
